Champion
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Naruto Nakimaze was once a medicore coach who was the son of Konoha's greatest coach. Now he's coaching a team full of losers and is turning them into winners with the support of his wife, Sakura and his children.
1. Chapter 1

**Dumb title I know but this is gonna be a basketball fan fic. This is based off of many of the sports movies like Miracle and Remember the Titans.**

 _15 championships. 15 championships that's how many championships Konoha High School has won. Their last one was coached by my father. His name was Minato Namikaze. His record is 930 wins with 67 losses. Their last championship was 20 years ago when I was a senior. Who am I and what's my record as a coach? I am Naruto Namikaze. I am a basketball coach just like my father. My record is an average 76 wins and 62 losses. I've been coaching Sugi High School for 5 seasons and despite my winning record my teams always choke in the playoffs. Some sportsriters were calling me a medicore coach who is nothing like his father which really bothers me. My wife, Sakura (whom I've been married to for 13 years and have two children together) always supported me and my coaching. In fact she knows as much basketball as I do. She always told to never give up and someday you will win your title. And after this past year she was right. How did it happen? It all started last April when Kakashi the AD who was once an assistiant under my dad came to visit me.._..

I was playing basketball with 11 year old son Shinachiku and 4 year old daughter Hanami on our Goal. When I see a car parked by our driveway. The driver came out of the car and it was my dad's assistant coach Kakashi Hatake who was my dad's assistant coach for 19 years with was now Konoha's athletic director.

"Naruto. How are you?" He asked.

"Um. Good, Coach Hatake. What's up with you?" I asked. He smiled under his mask which I never understood why he wears that thing.

"I told you, call me Coach Kakashi. And I'm just in the neighborhood. And I wanted to ask you something. Can we take it inside?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Sure let's go in." I led him inside. "Sakura! Kakashi's here. Just to let you know!" I yelled.

"Okay, Honey. I'm coming down." She said as she was reading her medical reports since she was the school's top nurse and our team doctor. She smiled at Kakashi.

"Hiya coach. What kind we do for you?" She asked.

"Well it's very complicated but I'll get right to the point." He said.

"Okay. Can we discuss it during dinner?" She asked.

"Sure. I'm getting hungry anyway."

During dinner with my family we discussed how his athletic programs are doing. He told me his football team is doing really well. Been improving ever since they hired Kiba Inuzuka who was the Quarterback of our team back in high school who also was our small forward. Baseball just won the district title but loses in region. But their basketball team well 4 years ago their coach named Sasuke Uchiha who was my teammate/rival who was the star player resigned to take the job at Hacho who was our rival for years. They won the championship 4 years in a row. Konoha hired a guy named Kishi who had some coaching expericence but had a atrocious 29 wins and 52 losses got fired last year. Kakashi's been searching for a coach for the past 3 weeks but so far turned him down. I bet he was here to ask me to recommend our coach. And boy was I wrong.

"Naruto... How would you like to be our head coach?" I spit while I was drinking my water.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You heard me. How would you like to be our head coach?" He asked again.

"T-the head coach? At Konoha High?" I asked while stammering.

"Yes, Naruto." He said.

"B-but I don't think I'm cut for the job. Even though it's my dream my record though good is medicore at best. I haven't even won a tournament game. And I will be compared to my dad alot." I said. Kakashi stood up then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Naruto. It's true you haven't had the success like your father but he was a first time coach and through hard work and dedication towards his players, he won not just ball games but the hearts of people and I think you'll the same. Plus I believe you're the best coach available even if the search committee disagrees with me."

"Really? You think I'm the best guy on your list?" Kakashi shook his head.

"No. I think you're the only guy on my list. I know you can win here. What do you say?" I looked at my wife who gave a smile of encouragement. My son giving me thumps up and daughter clapping

"Go for it,Dad." Shinachiku said.

"Yeah. Do it, Daddy! Hanami cheered.

"I agree with the kids, Naruto. I think you should do it." I was touched by my family's support. I stood up and shook Kakashi's hands.

"I'll take the job."

 **Whoo. I've been planning to write a NS sports story for a long time. Especially after watching those inspirational sport movies. I will borrow some elements but not all. Next chapter is where you meet the players. Until then see ya.**


	2. We will win!

**I don't own Naruto. Just enjoy. And also in this story I'm making their towns play in the State of Kentucky where I live. The championship games are in Rupp Arena which will be in this story too.**

It was the introductory press conference and already I was nervous. It was being held in the Minato and Kushina Gym. The gym was named after my mom and dad who is watching with the press. I was pacing before back and fourth. Sure I spoke to the media 100 times but this is consindered the greatest High School basketball in the state of Kentucky. I was pacing until I felt a warm hand holding mine. It was my beautiful wife, Sakura with a smile. That smile is the reason I love her.

"You can do it, Naruto. We're right behind you." She whispered. I kissed her cheek before the PR director named Shizune (who is our head nurse whom Sakura works for now) told us to walk to our table where Kakashi is speaking behind our podium beside the table. Kakashi began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of Konoha High School, here at Konoha, Kentucky. It's been a long search but I'm proud to introduced you to our new Boys Basketball coach... Naruto Namikaze." He said as the press started cheering. Kakashi started to speak some more.

"Naruto Namikaze has coached Sugi High for 4 years with a record of 76 wins and 62 losses. He led his team to the High School playoffs for 4 years. He played here averaging 7 Points per game and 6 assists. Naruto is the son of our beloved coach Minato Namikaze. He's been married to our new Team doctor Sakura Haruno for 13 years and have 2 children name Shinachiku and Hanami. But that's not why I hired him. I hired him because I think he's the best fit for this team. I think he can win. He will now speak to you, the press then he will talk to his players then get the season started. Naruto you may now speak." Kakashi finished. I stood up and shook his hand as he sat next to our principal named Tsuande. I cleared my throat then spoke on the microphone.

"Thanks, Coach Hitake. My wife and I are grateful for this opportunity I like to thank Sugi for giving me the chance to be a head coach. Now everybody if you have any questions. I can answer it." I finished as one media member raise his hand and I pointed at him.

"Coach, according to the fans and alumini. They think hiring you is a mistake. How do you respond to that?" Oh great the first question asked and already there's a tough question.

"I am just gonna say this... by the end of my tenure here, I will prove you wrong." Another media member raised his hand.

"Coach, what do you know about the team you're inheirtiting?"

"I'm not familiar with any of the players. I will however meet with them. Then we will work out in the summer in a month from now." I told them. Then I pointed to another media member.

"Coach, this team hasn't had a winning season in 6 years. What are your expectations for this team?" I closed my eyes then grin.

"I can't promise you guys a championship but we will win and we will win right away. Now is it gonna be on the court? I don't know but this team will be competative."

 **I'm sorry this is a short chapter I felt I should write the press conference before he meets his team. You'll see other Naruto characters as assistants. Until then see ya.**


	3. Meeting the team

**A/N I don't own Naruto but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Also the only Naruto character that's gonna play for Naruto is Kohonamaru. The rests are OC.**

Later that day I scheduled a meeting with my new team. Also I forgot to tell you... I also brought my staff with me from Sugi. And they will have the same positions. I was walking from my office to the gym, talking to my head assistant and longtime best friend Shikamaru Nara.

"So you're planning to do the same fast break offense like you did at Sugi?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I'm going to tweak. So do you know any of the players?"

"No not really. That's why we're having this meeting. Which is going to be so Troublsome." I sighed.

"You alway say that. Even in good situations. I said as we entered the gym. We see a bunch of our 12 players sitting on the bleacher seats while Sakura is chatting with 3 other adults. They look athletic and tall. How could have won 6 games last year? I cleared my voice to speak.

"Hello boys. I am your new head coach. My name is Naruto Uzumaki but you may address me as Coach or Coach Namikaze or Coach Naru." I chuckled, making the team laugh. They like my sense of humor. That's a good sign.

"I hold this meeting because I like for us to get to know each other. The coaches will introduce themselves. They will tell you what's their coaching positions. Then you will tell us about yourselves." I pointed to Shikamaru who nodded then cleared his voice.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am the assicioate head coach. I help coach with game plan and study our opponents."

"My name is Rock Lee." A Man with thick eyebrows and large black eyes and a bowl-cut hair. "I handle the physical fitness And the flames of youth of players." He said in a overconfident tone. The woman standing beside him giggled at his overreaction.

"Hi my name is TenTen Lee. I am your shooting coach. I help you guys with your free throws." She said. Then Sakura spoke.

"And I am Sakura Namikaze. Yes, I am the coach's wife but I am also the team doctor."

"Thank you, Sakura. Now tell us about yourself. I will point to a player and tell us who they are and what their position is." I told them. I pointed to one kid. He stood up looked about 6'9. He has brown hair, and blue eyelids and thin eyebrows.

"My name is Ken Soku. I am a senior center. Lived here all my life." He then sat back down as another boy stood up. He had red hair with a unibrow and green eyes. He looked about 6'3.

"I am a shooting guard Sophmore. My name is Daki Sombat. He sat back down as another player stood up. He looked around 6'6 tall with black hair and green eyebrows.

"My name is Sam Turner. I am the Small Forward." He said. After learning the others who were sophomore and Juniors coming in. One stood up with short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He also has a small chip in his tooth.

"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi." My eyes widen.

"Wait... Sarutobi? Are you releated to Hiruzen Sarutobi?" I asked. Konohamaru nodded. "He was the Principal that hired my dad. Anyway It's nice to meet everyone. I will give out schedule of Summer workouts in a couple weeks. We have until November to get into shape. Until then, your all dismissed. The players later left while I looked at the team photos of our championship teams. Sakura stood and leaned on me. She kissed my cheek.

"Well Sakura." I said. "I have a feeling this is gonna be fun.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did too. Well I'm gonna skip summer workouts then post their first game next chapter. I can't wait to write it. Until then see ya.**


	4. Game 1 vs Sunagakure

A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

After a summer workout, it was finally November 6th. Which means it was the first game of the season against Sunagakure, coached by my longtime friend Gaara. After we a decent scrimmage. We also had some new players coming in. 3 Freshman and a transfer. The transfer is a Power forward named Jackie Almond. He looked about 200 pounds with muscle. Another one is John Hall, a shooting guard who's dad was also a teammate of mine named final Freshman is Michael James. I remember him seeing him play in the summer workout and he outplayed Everybody. They say he was the best 8th grader last year. We'll wait and see on how good this team is tonight as I read the newspaper that my secretary Hinata (who's married to Kiba) gave me. The headline was the reporter named Kabuto, questioning my coaching. I ripped the paper as Shikamaru stepped into my office with a steet of paper as I was reading last year's stats.

"All right. I got the game plan ready, Naruto."

"Great. Thanks, Shikamaru." I said as I read the reports.

"So, Naruto. Who are your starting lineups?" He asked. I handed him the sheet the paper that was listed the five best players. He murmered as he reads then widen his eyes in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, Naruto?" I lowered my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Konohamaru as our starting point guard? He averaged like 1 Points per game last year."

"Yeah but he averaged 8 assists per game. I know what their record was, Shikamaru but this team is not that bad. You know Kishi couldn't coach without his best assistant."

"Oh yeah. I remember he led this program to the regional but ever since his best assistant left for the college ranks, he started sucking."

"I have faith in this team, Shikamaru. I'm not saying they're gonna win the title but I think this team is good enough to win more than 9 games. This team is capable of scaring other teams." Shikamaru sighed then put his finger on his eyes.

"I hope your right." I nodded as I took the clipboard and walked to the lockerroom just in time for the team to dress up. I cleared my throat then started clapping.

"All right. All right. Now this is our first game of the season, guys. And I like to ask you guys is why are we called the Kyuubi? Because there was a legend that their was an attack by evil forces here 1,000 years ago and we were saved by the Kyuubi whose name was Kurama. He was so powerful that we nicknamed this team the Kyuubi." I paused as they looked like they had chills in their spine.

"And you guys this past summer workouts played like that. And I expect you to do it again tonight because I BELIEVE IN YOU! NOW GO OUT THERE AND PLAY!"

Konohamaru started to slowly clap as the The players stood up and joined him. hollering with their practice jeresies and warmup pants as they ran down the court all expired. Kakashi walked to me with a smile.

"For the first time since I was AD, I never seen these boys act all inspired or having fun." I looked at him with a suprised look.

"Really? I asked. He nodded his head.

"This is why I hired you. Because the players love you." I stood their silent for a minute before I followed my team down the court. The other team came out of their locker room with their coach. I see my kids waving at me. They're sitting with my mother Kushina and my father Minato. My dad walked off his seat and walked to me with a smile on his face.

"I like your look, Naruto." He said. I gave him a confused look. "I Like that you look nervous yet extremely calm. That's how I felt during my first game here. And ironic enough it was against Sunagakure." Oh yeah I remember that game. WhereKakashi shot the winning basket. That was my dad's first win of his career here at Konoha.

"Well, Dad I love to stay and chat with you but I got a game to win." I said. He grinned then sat back with Mom as I joined the team sitting on our bench to discuss stradegy.

"All right guys now, here's the plan. I want you to run the man to man defense. I also want you guys to pass to the open man if you need too. Got It?" I asked them. They nodded with grins on their face.

"All right then who are we?" I asked them.

"WE ARE KYUUBI!" I sat back on the middle seat with Shikamaru on my right and Rock Lee on my left who is sitting next to the bench warmers. The game tipped off as Ken won the tip. Then passed it Konohamaru then lobbed it to Michael Who caught it and dunked it. I raised my fists in excitement as started to play man to man. One man posted against Ken who never left his feet. He faked it but Ken never feel for it as Konahamaru stole it from the guy then bounced it once before passed it to Ken who dunked the as the crowd cheers. He then points at the crowd who got louder. I thought it was going to be a blow out but they played as good as we did in the whole game. I'll never forget what happened at the end of the fourth quarter. We were head by one. 65-64 when the guy at first faked the shot, Konohamaru fell for it then did a sky hook to bank it in. I groaned then waited until they reach our bench then called timeout. It was 5 seconds left in the game as my team came down to me.

"Okay, guys." I said to them as I was drawing up the play. "I Need you, Konohamaru to pass it to Michael. Michael. You have 24 points tonight, and if you wanna be the greats then you gotta make this shot but if you miss it, it's okay. You'll make other big shots. All right?" The team nodded.

"ALL RIGHT THEN! WHO ARE WE?" I asked.

"THE KYUUBI!" They shouted as they rushed back to the court. The ref gave the ball to Konohamaru who found Michael near the wing of our left baseline. He ran near the top of the key. There was two seconds on the clock so he shoot a jumper as the ball as ball bounced off of the rim. It looked like it was going to miss but the ball somehow rolled in the net as the buzzer sounded then the announced the Final Score.

"Konoha: 67 Sunagakure:66" I was silent at first but then cheered as Sakura jumped off the bench and hugged me from behind as we were walking towards the other bench to shake hands with Gaara.

"Congratulations, Naruto." He whispered to me. "You're gonna do great things with this program."

"Thanks man. Good game." I said as suhook the other teams hands. My dad ran up to me and gave me a hug. Hanami ran to me as I picked her up.

"Congratulations, son. On your first ever victory ever on an opening game." He said. It was true. My first 4 years at Sugi, we never won an opening game but now I won my first ever opening game. A few minutes later I took off my coat to as I entered the locker room with my players and assistiant coaches congratulating themselves. I cleared my voice as I began my speech.

"Do you guys know why we won, today?" I asked.

"Because Michael shot the winning basket." One player said as the team chuckled. I have to admit, I gave a little laugh too.

"No." I told them. "You guys won because you care for each other. You are your brothers keeper. and I just wanna say, no matter what happens during the rest of the season, you are winners." Sakura sniffed at my speech. Shikamaru gave me a pat on the back as the team put their hands in the middle then did a chant.

"WHO ARE WE?" Michael asked.

"THE KYUUBI!"

 **There you have their first ever victory. I thought was gonna make them lose their first game of the season the I figured that winning the first game will bring this team confidence. And yes their will be a coach/reporter rivalry between Naruto and Kabuto. And most of their other games won't be as dramatic as this one. I hope you enjoy though and please review this chapter. Until then, see ya.**


End file.
